The aim of the project was to measure putative biological markers for alcoholism in prepubertal boys who are offspring of alcoholics and in matched controls. Markers include: blood and breath acetaldehyde following a test dose of alcohol, and blood alcohol and acetaldenyde dehydrogenase, and transketolase in cell cultures from skin fibroblasts.